


The End.

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: I suck at summaries so here’s a story about a threesome and reader has kind of a leg-holster kink (because why not?). Also Endverse!Cas wants in next time.





	The End.

The last thing Dean remembered was the image of Baby, slaughtered and left to rot in a yard. How dare they? He’ll kill whoever did this to his beloved car. Dean’s fairly sure of that. 

Dean woke up with one hand cuffed to a ladder and a headache worse than after a Whiskey fueled night. 

_Zachariah._

He remembers. Oh, Zachariah is high on that To-Kill list of his.

“What the hell?!” Dean grunted as he looked around the room.

“I should be asking that question, don’t you think? In fact, why don’t you give me one good reason why I shouldn’t gank you right here and now?” The man said who looked surprisingly like him. Dean could see more wrinkles and his eyes were troubled, as if he hadn’t had a decent sleep in years. It’s his future self and Dean doesn’t want to even imagine what he went through.

“Because you’d only be hurting yourself.” He replied, swallowing was hard, his mouth was dry.

“Very funny.” Endverse!Dean chuckled.

“Look, man—I’m no shapeshifter or demon or anything, okay?” Dean tried to convince him.

“Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water – nothing. But you know what was funny? ‘Was that you had every hidden lockpick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you’re at it?”

Dean searched his brain for the right answer. It came to him in a flash. “Zachariah!”

“Come again?” Endverse!Dean stood up from his chair, clearly showing interest.

“I’m you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future.” Dean didn’t know if he would believe him. Hell,  _he_  wouldn’t believe himself.

“Where is he? I wanna talk to him.” Looking around, Enverse!Dean challenged the angel who’s not here, his question hung open in the room and Dean could see that Endverse!Dean was somehow hoping that the dick angel would appear out of thin air.

“I don’t know.” Dean knew that it’s probably not the answer his future self would want to hear but it’s the only one he had.

“Oh, you don’t know.” Enverse!Dean said smugly.

“No, I don’t know. Look, I just want to get back to my own friggin’ year, okay?”

“Okay. If you’re me, then tell me something only I would know.” Endverse!Dean looked at him predatory. He could strike anytime and Dean knew it. 

Thinking about what only he would know, he started to smirk before looking up at his future self.

“Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it.” Dean looked Endverse!Dean in the eye and there it was. A sparkle in his eyes and the curve of his lips told Dean, he remembered it too.

“Touché. So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?” Enverse!Dean said truthfully. He began to talk and told Dean everything.

What makes swallowing even harder for Dean was, when his future self told him about not talking to Sam in five years and the showdown in Detroit but before he could finish he could hear a woman calling for Endverse!Dean and he growled grumpily at Dean before excusing himself, saying he’ll be back later.

* * *

***

Dean could manage to pry a nail out of the floorboard and freed himself.  _Guess you haven’t thought about that, tough guy._  He said about his future self, before he walked out of the door.

He walked up a steep hill, towards the huts which housed the survivors and soldiers of the camp. There was one that was higher up than the others. He’s sure that’s where he would be, overlooking the camp so he could see when danger approaches. 

Dean peaked through the windows, and there he saw his future self, in bed with her of all the people!

It was not that he particularly hated her. The contrary even. He always had a thing for her but she was a lot of work – not saying that he wasn’t, though – and every time Dean bumped into her on a hunt, he had the feeling that she hated his guts. But seeing her alive and well and together with his future self, his heart skipped a beat.

He didn’t want to be a voyeur but here he is, watching them devouring each other and Dean couldn’t deny that it turned him on. His pants got more and more uncomfortable as he watched real life porn featuring grumpy him and the woman of his dreams.

All of a sudden, there were sirens ringing, red lights flashing and Endverse!Dean jumped out of bed, put his shirt and pants back on and ran outside without even giving her a second glance.

She was frustrated, he could see. She hit the mattress with her fists and buried her head in the pillows, looking up at the ceiling angrily before closing her eyes. Dean knew that he was here on a different mission but seeing her lying there, he couldn’t help himself.

He went in and closed the door soundlessly behind him as he walked over to the bed. She was lying there in nothing than her panties and Dean could see a wet patch at her crotch. His dick twitches and his pants have gotten 4 sizes too tight upon seeing her wet and ready for him. Well not for  _him_  him, but yeah, technically it’s him.

Dean discarded his clothes on the way over to the bed and climbed on it, her legs on either side of him as he lowered himself down and before she knew what was going on, he flattened his tongue on her crotch and licked at the damp patch, making her moan and open up her eyes.

“Why are you –” Her question was cut off by Dean pressing his lips on hers, kissing her carefully at first before she parted her lips for him, inviting him in.

The kiss was all tongue and teeth, hungry and rough. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, her fingers entwined in his hair, pulling at it. His hands touching and kneading every inch of her body while his tongue explored her mouth and his teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. He had dreamed of this for so long and couldn’t believe his luck.

“Gotta taste you.” He rasped low and breathed into her mouth before he licked his way down her neck, sucking and nibbling along her sensitive skin. She was all he had dreamed of and so much more.

“Please..” She was almost begging him and if her whiney voice ain’t turning him on, Dean would be lying. His dick twitched painfully hard upon hearing her voice yearning for him.

His mouth found her right nipple and sucked it in before twirling his tongue against it. His fingers tweaking her left nipple and pinching it. He could hear her moan his name above him and it’s the most beautiful sound.

Dean began to move further down, his dick was leaking by now and he didn’t know how long he’d be able to hold it.

“How the fuck did you get out?” A voice from the door startled both of them and Dean’s gaze fell on the doorframe, seeing Endverse!Dean standing there, his hands balled into fists and his eyes angry, predatory even.

She looked at Endverse!Dean wide eyed before she brought her eyes back to Dean.

“The- There’s two of you?” She asked no one in particular.

Dean shrugged before he opened his mouth to speak “Zachariah.” He only said and hoped that she’ll understand.

She indeed did because then, she grinned at him. “I get to have both of you at the same time now.” Her voice was cheery.

“Now, Dean, if you would like to join us, get rid of your clothes.” She told Endverse!Dean and looked at him, smirking and charming her way into his heart.

Dean could see that he was debating with himself.

“You can’t possibly be jealous of yourself, can you?” She teased as she dug her fingers into Dean’s scalp and pushed him down until he could breathe in her arousal. His fingers hooked around her panties and pushed them down, and she released her grip on him so he would be able to get the panties down her legs. Dean resumed his position soon after and flattened his tongue against her center.

“C’mon Deano. He’s so good to me. Do you want to be good to me too? Be a good boy?” She purred as Dean was eating her out, lapping at the wet core and sucking in her bud, making her writhe below him. He ate her as if he was starving. She tasted fucking perfect.

She smiled when she saw Endverse!Dean chugging off his clothes, piece by piece.

“Get naked except your leg holster, babe.” She was grinning and Dean could hear his future self chuckle lightly.

“Yeah? It turns you on, doesn’t it, sweetheart?” Endverse!Dean asked her before he unclipped the buckle of the holster and put it on the table. He proceeded to get rid of his jeans and underwear before putting the holster back on.

“Very.” She giggled and Dean could hear the vibrations of her laughter deep in her core.

“Is he doing a good job?” Endverse!Dean asked her when he strolled towards the bed and climbed on it. He watched Dean going down on his girl, before bending down to grab at her hair, making her crane her neck towards him and he kissed her. The kiss was open mouthed and rough, the way she liked it. She arched her back and pushed her cunt deep into Dean’s face, almost suffocating him.

“Oh god, yes!” She whined into the kiss and Endverse!Dean felt a hint of jealousy.

He let go of her and moved down her body before lifting up her leg and squeeze himself into the free space between her legs next to Dean.

“Let’s see how you like this.” He snarled as he began to lick and suck at her thighs while Dean was slurping up the juice from her cunt.

“Oh, shit.” She opened up her legs wider, making more room for the two Deans. “You’re going to be the death of me.” She panted hard. The thought of having two guys in bed was already turning her on but this? This is all her dreams come true and more.

Dean and Endverse!Dean alternated between her dripping pussy and her thighs as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Dean pushed one digit into her pussy and thrust it carefully in and out before he joined in another finger, all the while, Endverse!Dean was nibbling at her bud, sending shivers throughout her body.

“Cum for me.” Dean said as he watched her unwind. Her eyes started to flutter and he could feel the walls of her pussy clamping down on him. “Good girl.”

“Fuck what was that? Oh god.. This was surreal.” She panted as she looked down at both Deans who smiled a cheeky smile up at her.

“My turn.” Endverse!Dean said, shifting himself and pushing Dean a bit out of the way so that he would have good access to her pussy.

“I don’t know if I can – Oh fuck!” She yelped up when she felt his tongue going in deep.

She rested on her elbows, her eyes watching them as Endverse!Dean fucks her with his fucking perfect tongue and Dean rubbed circled on her clit with his calloused fingers while he bit and licked on her thighs.

“Cum on his tongue honey, I want to see you falling apart.” Dean said as he moved a bit, his one hand still on her clit while his other one pinched at her nipple. Endverse!Dean’s tongue twisted and twirled inside of her cunt.

She couldn’t think straight but all she did was nodding her head before she saw stars and her body was ridden by tremor.

Dean moved down again, shoving hard at his future self, fighting for a place at her pussy because he wanted to taste her so bad.

The two of them lapping at her cunt as if they were thirsty animals and her pussy is the only source of water that would keep them alive. It almost made her come again upon seeing it and she knew she had to put an end to this if she wanted to survive the night.

“Dean? The younger one, I mean.” She pointed at Dean and for now the only thing that made her able to tell them apart was the leg holster around Endverse!Dean’s thighs. Which was so fucking sexy her mouth starts to water. “You and I haven’t had sex yet, have we?”

“No. I didn’t know if you liked me.” Dean said truthfully as he moved up to her on his knees.

“Trust me. I do. If you get to go back, ask me out. And if you should stay, we can do this every night.” She winked at him before fisting her hand around his shaft, making Dean hold in his breath.

_Fuck._  Dean closed his eyes.

“Straddle me.” She grinned and pulled at his dick, making him throw a leg over her until he was straddling her, his dick inches from her face. He could practically feel her hot breath on his exposed skin.

“Deans, I want you both to fuck me.” She said and it sounded more like a command which Dean really want to obey.

He began to rock his hips forward and was met by her wet mouth. Her tongue sticking out as she let him push himself in further, until there was no space left to go and he could see tears in the corner of her eyes. Shit, this really turns him on. He never thought that it would feel so fucking incredible.

He could feel her throat vibrating with a moan as Endverse!Dean starts to push himself into her pussy and starts to pump into her. Dean tried to adjust the movement of his hips, until they were rocking in and out of her as one.

Dean heard something like a yelp as her tongue vibrated against his dick, making him shudder.

“What was that. Fuck, do that again!” He said to his future self and Endverse!Dean chuckled before he slapped on her pussy again and again, making her throat vibrating against the head of Dean’s cock as he fucked her face.

And then there was  _pushingpullinggridingrocking_  and everything felt so good.

* * *

***

After a while, she put a hand on Dean’s tights, signaling for him to get out of her mouth and he did.

She took a moment to catch her breath and Dean couldn’t wait. His lips enveloped hers as his tongue raided her mouth, tasting himself on her.

“I want you to fuck me.” She breathed into his mouth as she pushed him to lie down with one hand.

Endverse!Dean let out a disappointed sigh when he felt her shifting and getting off his cock. She went to kiss him too, mixing the taste of Dean and herself, making Endverse!Dean groan into the kiss.

“And I want you in my ass.” She grinned when she parted, earning a smirk back from Endverse!Dean.

“Such a naughty girl. I like it!” Endverse!Dean bit down on her bottom lip, before slapping on her ass, making her yelp out in pleasure, before he proceeds to take the lube out of the bedside drawer.

She moved towards Dean and straddled him, he was almost dying of anticipation. In fact, he was so hard, it fucking hurts and he really doesn’t know how long he can last.

Her hands were placed on his chest as she slowly let herself sink on his cock earning a grunt from Dean as he was sheathed inside of her. She stilled for a moment, and Dean could come right here in this moment but he bit down on his lips, almost drawing blood, determined to drag it out as long as possible.

She leaned forward and placed her knees on the bed, so that Dean could fuck up to her and he didn’t need to be asked.

Slowly he moved, thrusting his hips up and into her heat, his hands wrapped around her body as he held on to her tight. He kissed her, letting his tongue trace along her bottom lip before she sucked it in.

“Hold still for a minute.” A voice behind her said, making Dean stop moving.

And then, there it was. Dean could literally feel how Endverse!Dean slowly pushed his cock in. Inch by inch until his cock was next to his, inside of her. Only a thin wall separating them. Fuck, she just got so much tighter now and Dean breathed out heavily.

She braced her knees on either side of Dean, moving higher up so that both of them could move. Dean and Endverse!Dean started to rock themselves into her until after a while, they have found the right rhythm, making her cry out of pleasure every time they hit her sensitive spots together.

_Ahfuckfuckfuck_. Dean had trouble holding it in. There was pushing, pulling, grabbing, kissing. Everything going on at once.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum.” She breathed out against Dean’s chest and he could feel her clamping on him, squeezing two cocks in her pussy that have gotten  _sofucking_  tight.

“Right behind you, sweetheart.” Endverse!Dean grunted from behind and he could feel her ass getting harder to move in or out.

“Jesus!” Dean squeezed his eyes shut when there was a final squeeze on his cock as her pussy vibrated from the inside and he let go, pouring everything into her. Everything he got.

Endverse!Dean let himself fall next to Dean with a loud groan and everyone was panting hard. Dean kissed down her shoulders, placing pecks on her sweaty skin as Endverse!Dean did the same.

There was a clapping at the door, followed by “Bravo!”

The three of them looked towards the door to see Endverse!Cas clapping his hands, a bright smile on his face.

“But next time, you could have invited me. I could teach you a thing or two.” He winked, smirking at the three of them.


End file.
